


Like you'd keep me close at night

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Jaskier is a little shit, M/M, Pining, Scents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Jaskier has always been a clean person, and he has always enjoyed scents and perfumes, soaps and oils... but at this point, he can't deny it any longer.He's become more than a little obsessed with scents.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195886
Kudos: 57





	Like you'd keep me close at night

**Author's Note:**

> More pining, but this time from Jaskier's POV :'D
> 
> Prompt: Scent

Jaskier has always been a clean person, and he has always enjoyed scents and perfumes, soaps and oils... but at this point, he can't deny it any longer.

He's become more than a little obsessed with scents.

And it's not even his fault! It had all started with the simplest of comments, something that shouldn't even have registered as odd. He'd already known of Witcher's senses before. Geralt hadn't even _meant_ anything by it, for the gods' sake!

He'd simply thrown a pillow at Jaskier one day at an inn, gesturing to exchange it. Jaskier had complied, confused, but Geralt had simply sighed in relief.

"There's too much soap on that one. More recently washed, I suppose," he'd mumbled, and then proceeded to get into his bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

Jaskier had sniffed his new pillow and, sure enough, the scent of soap was stronger than usual, but to his human senses, it had been nice enough. Lemony, and a little minty. Good.

Clearly not for Geralt, however. Hence, his new obsessions with scents.

He's experimented with so many by now that even the Witcher has teased him about it, amused at his newfound passion for it.

He's very proud of his findings, though! So far, he's managed to find at least ten (or twelve, but those results are still unclear) scents that the Witcher has tolerated, or even complimented. The compliments are a more recent development too. Jaskier is still trying to recover from the one time that has granted him not only that, but a genuine, thankful smile, as well.

So... yeah. He's more than a little motivated to keep working to find the perfect scents for his Witcher. And if he makes a little money from selling those that don't work, and if he has to endure the teasing remarks from his travel companion more often than not, well, he'll take it.

If he's going to annoy Geralt, he'd like to only do it when he _chooses_ to, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
